


I’ve got an ocean for a soul (and baby you’re my boat)

by driedupwishes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beyond the Walls, Eren Yeager Sees The Ocean, Ereri Week 2015, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedupwishes/pseuds/driedupwishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren finds something in the sea that he wants to show Levi, but Levi’s more captivated by Eren’s face to give it more than a cursory glance. Eren doesn’t mind, though; he’s too captivated by Levi to care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ve got an ocean for a soul (and baby you’re my boat)

“Aren’t you tired yet,” Levi asked when his skin started to tingle from the sun. He was probably going to be a peeling pink color later and it would itch, but he couldn’t bring himself to move out of the sunlight. He was still enchanted with the way the sea’s waves lapped against his shins, though not quite as enchanted as Eren seemed to be.

“What was that,” Eren asked, surfacing from the water with a splash that soaked Levi all the way up his thighs. He huffed out a laugh without meaning to as Eren lunged at him through the sea, half bouncing, half swimming, kicking up as much of the impossibly salty water as he could. Eventually Eren got his feet under him again, splashing even more water across Levi’s legs as he waded up to the rock outcropping Levi was perched on. Poised like this Levi was taller than Eren, head tipped down to meet the dazzling green eyes that were brighter than the sun itself and even more gorgeous than the sea.

“Nothing,” Levi huffed, bending a little to press his forehead against Eren’s. He noticed Eren cupping his hands together in front of him as the green eyed man pressed close, smelling of salt and sun. They’d been out at the sea’s edge since dawn and the prolonged exposure to the sun had turned Eren’s already golden skin darker until he was dark hair, dark skin, and tempting eyes.

“Hey,” Eren said, pressing forward until his stomach was pressed against Levi’s knees. Levi shifted, leaning back and opening his legs to let Eren draw closer. Broad shoulders curved toward him as Eren brought his cupped hands up to show Levi what he had found.

Levi glanced at the object, pale but shiny, but he couldn’t focus on it with Eren’s face so bright and close. His eyes were drawn back to the curve of Eren’s smile and he hummed lowly, reaching out to curve his hand around Eren’s forearm to acknowledge that he’d see it. He reached up to curl his other had around Eren’s jaw, the motion reverent as he pressed his fingers against Eren’s wet, warm skin. Eren licked his lips as Levi stroked his thumb along the other’s jaw, hunching his shoulders to lean down toward Eren, whose eyelashes were fluttering dark and damp against sun kissed cheeks.

“Hey yourself,” Levi muttered hoarsely as Eren tipped his head up into Levi’s hand and their eyes met. Eren huffed out a warm, damp little laugh and pressed even further forward, drenched dark hair plastered across his forehead.

Eren met him halfway for the kiss, but there wasn’t a rush. He moved like the sea, a steady surge that washed over Levi until he was caught up in him, dragged down into the current that was Eren, warm and pliant against him. Levi slid his hand from Eren’s jaw into his wet hair as Eren tipped his head, noses brushing as their lips pressed together and dragged apart. Eren tasted like salt, his lips wet from the sea, and the taste of the saltwater mixing with the tingle of Eren on his tongue made Levi shudder when Eren licked into his mouth and deepened the kiss. Levi felt his chest clench with affection when Eren dropped whatever he had been holding and wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist, pressing his warm dripping bare chest against Levi’s mostly dry, barely buttoned shirtfront.

Levi moaned quietly into the kiss, hand sliding from Eren’s arm down, around his waist until he could hook his fingers in Eren’s back belt loop and press his knuckles against the small of Eren’s back. The sea crashed against the back of Eren’s legs, pushing him further against Levi until even he was pushed back, both of them swaying under the weight of the water. Eren made a small noise in his throat in surprise and Levi groaned in response, a low laugh bubbling in his throat when Eren drew back, cheeks flushed as he caught his bottom lip with his teeth in a pout.

“Oh, you think that’s funny, _hm_ ,” Eren murmured, leaning back. Levi shook his head, chest tight but still rumbling with that low noise of amusement he couldn’t shake, and Eren’s face split in a wicked grin. Before Levi could protest Eren yanked him off his rock with the grip he had on Levi’s waist, hauling him into the air and spinning him toward the water.

“ _Eren_ ,” Levi shrieked, slipping in Eren’s strong grip. Eren’s laughter was the last thing he heard before the crash of the wave over his head as they both slid in the sand and under the surface of the water. It was cold, though not as chilled as it had been that morning, and Levi twisted to cling to Eren as they rolled underwater and surfaced with a splash.

Eren was still laughing, low and unrepentant as he easily got his legs under him and hoisted Levi out of the water. They were in too deep for Levi to reach the bottom without waves pushing his head under and he wasn’t as confident a swimmer as his lover, but Eren shifted, sliding a hand under Levi to support him as he easily held him up so that they were on the same level. Levi wrapped his legs around Eren’s waist to make it easier on him, arms locking around behind Eren’s head, fingers curling against the back of his lover’s neck lazily.

“We’re going to have to go back and rejoin the exploration eventually, you know,” Levi muttered reluctantly. He licked his lips, tasting salt and the faint memory of Eren on his tongue. Heat flushed his skin, unrelated to the warmth of the sun beating down against his neck, and he leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Eren’s softly. Eren nuzzled his nose against Levi’s, kissing the corner of his mouth with a murmur of acknowledgement.

“Eventually,” Eren echoed. “But not yet.”

Levi’s chest was constricting with affection so much he could barely breathe. Another wave washed against his back and they bobbed in the water with the motion. It was going to take Levi hours to get his shirt dry again after this, but he didn’t care. He clung tighter to Eren and sighed around the throb of his heartbeat in his ears.

“No, not yet,” Levi said and he leaned in to kiss Eren again. Eren met him halfway, pressing a smile against his mouth that tasted like a dream come true.

**Author's Note:**

> canonverse ereri week day 5: beyond the wall. had a terrible hurt/comfort idea for this, but luckily [these perfect tags](http://itserennotjaeger.tumblr.com/post/128645465555/hot-for-heichou-art-by-%E9%9B%A8%E9%9F%B3%E9%A2%A8%E9%9F%B3-permission-to) gave me a much better idea ;P
> 
> hope yall enjoyed! C:


End file.
